Una segunda oportunidad
by Magd305TLC
Summary: Un gran mal en la imagen de un castaño usuario de Magia se alza de nuevo sobre el mundo,en compañía de una rubia Celestial y una Matriarca del Inframundo,mostraran a las tres Facciones lo que los humanos pueden lograr pero...será esta una amenaza seria o solo buscará vivir a plenitud su segunda oportunidad tras un pasado ya vivido?,amor...tonterías y mucha magia


Prólogo:

Una hermosa rubia de ojos azules caminaba de manera cautelosa en lo que parecia ser una gran cripta antigua,su largo vestido blanco con adornos dorados se ajustaba a su majestuoso oscuridad era lo unico que habia mas alla de lo que una pequeña piedra runica podia ilunimar,solo a escasos 3 metros.

-Mi señora-la voz femenina algo temerosa de su acompañante se hizo notar a escasos pasos tras ella-Porfavor reconcidere!Si el Concilio Blanco se entera de que esta aqui,ni siquiera su hermano el Sr Michael podrá protegerla !-

La rubia sin disminuir su paso,contesto ante el miedo que embargaba a su reina de corazónes

-El estar aqui seria lo menos preocupante para ellos si mis suposiciones resultan correctas Griselda!-ahora ambas mujeres caminaban sobre un estrecho pasillo humedo y lleno de telarañas,el hedor a oscuridad era sofocante-Debo ver con mis propios ojos que las tumbas sigan intactas.-

Griselda Quarta era una mujer de menos de 30 años,originaria de Europa del Norte,vestia habitos de monja azules con blanco,ella era la reina de corazones de la mujer mas fuerte del Cielo...La Serafin Gabriel.

-Pero que de especial tiene este lugar?-interrogo curiosa y con cuidado de no perderse o dar un paso en falso-Lo que se nos enseña es que este "Mousoleo"esta prohibido mas nunca especifican el porque!,quien o que esta enterrado aqui mi señora?-

La rubia Serafin suspiro,ese siempre habia sido un problema en general,mantener ignorante a sus protegidos y demas siervos,estaba deacuerdo en que ciertos temas debian mantenerse en el mas absoluto secreto...pero en situaciones como esta y ante la magnitud del problema,estaba deacuerdo en romper el estatuto de secreto

-Que sabes de la guerra de las tres Facciones?-pregunto la rubia serafin deteniendose por un momento,viendo una runa magica pintada sobre una pared...analizandola

Griselda se soprendio por la pregunta hecha pero contesto lo mejor que pudo

-Bueno,por lo que nos enseñan esta fue entre el Cielo...el Infierno...y los Caidos en desgracia-argumento lo que sabia de ese hecho ahora historico-duro mucho tiempo a tal grado que el Dios Bíblico...el primer Satanas y el Lider de los Caidos perecieron por la interferencia de los Dragones Celestiales casi al final del conflicto,sellándolos en lo que se conocerian como Sacred Gear!-

-Lo que condujo al termino de la guerra verdad?-la interrumpio la Serafin la narración de su reina

Esta solo asintió a las palabras de su Señora

-Lo que nadie dice y fue sellado por el Concilio Blanco es que en esa guerra un grupo de humanos peleo en los diferentes lados del conflicto-Gabriel empezó su explicación haciendo que Griselda preste toda su atención ya que esta informacion era oculta por razones desconocidas-Actuaron mas como asesinos o mercenarios de acuerdo a sus habilidades,el numero exacto de participantes se desconocia pero al terminar la guerra,se tuvo certeza que solo 9 de ellos solo eran conocidos-refuto la rubia este detalle

Griselda se mantuvo serena pero internamente impresionada de que hubieran existido semejantes personas capaces de sobrevivir en semejante conflicto

-No eran personas normales Griselda-continuo su relato la Serafin-Yo en ese tiempo era joven e imprudente y no tome las medidas precautorias al tratar con uno de ellos-la rubia mostro un tono de resentimiento al hablar de ese periodo-Casi muero cuando trate de eliminarlo por órdenes del Concilio recien restaurado y por los cuales ,ellos culpaban directamente a esas personas por las tragicas consecuencias de la guerra

-Uno de entre los nueve se destaco por sobre el resto-relato la rubia sin perder el paso,cada vez mas insegura de lo que veia,puesto que todo se veia normal para sus estándares,pero eso no le quitaba el sintoma de preocupacion que el recorria la piel-Este era un virtuoso en la Magia,de todo tipo,aprendio tanto de los Demonios como de los Caidos-aqui ya no estaba del todo segura de decir mas pero ,aun asi continuo-Se llego a rumorar de que un Angel de entre nosotros le enseño a emplear los MILAGROS de Dios!

Esto impacto a la reina ya que si era verdad lo que escuchaba,entonces era un enemigo terrible si manejaba poder demoniaco como milagros del cielo

-Quien era este Angel que fue capaz de enseñar algo tan privado mi Señora?-

Aqui la Serafin hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar a una de sus hermanas

-Su nombre era Sariel,ella desaparecio al poco tiempo tras la muerte de "ese" humano-dijo con sentimiento de dolor en sus palabras-No sabemos como ni porque pero ella solo desaparecio sin dejar rastro,ni siquiera el "Sistema" pudo localizarla ni mucho menos su alma regreso con nosotros-

Esto era raro e inusual,segun sabia,el sistema creado por Elohim controlaba y monitoreaba los nacimientos y seguimiento de los Angeles en general,nadie estaba fuera de el...tambien fungia como medio para recrear y controlar los Milagros...la Fe y sobre todo...mantener el equilibrio entre el Cielo y la Tierra

La mujer del Norte de Europa no daba credito al escuchar que su Señora casi moria por un simple humano,siendo ella uno de los grandes Serafines,hubo alguien fuera de las Facciones que igualo o incluso supero a la rubia Serafin

La hermosa rubia sonrio con tristeza

-Él no me mato solo porque no tenía deseos de hacerlo-en apenas un suspiro la rubia confeso,riendose a continuacion por el breve recuerdo de esa epoca turbulenta-Si tú lo hubieras visto,jamas creerias que fuera semejante rival-ironizo con una sonrisa timida

-Que quiere decir?-

La rubia pronto llego al area donde queria llegar en un principo,a la piedra runica en su mano,agrego un poco mas de luz para que esta iluminara mas,para pavor de la reina de la Serafin,se vieron justo al borde de un gran huevo bordeado por paredes lisas,en sus paredes eran facilmente ver lapidas incrustadas en ellas...9 en total!

Griselda vio todas y cada una de ellas,observando como cada una de ellas,no mostraba signos de alteración sufrida,al parecer nada ni nadie habia perturbado el sueño eterno de los que aqui yacian...

El miedo la inundo al ver la lapida que correspondía a la numero 9,esta estaba fracturada en su totalidad

Gabriel suspiro mientras veia la lapida quebrada,sus ojos brillaron con un destello,para asi poder ver como aun por dentro de la cripta,magia oscura se filtraba,era debil,y por lo que presentía,la tumba hacia mucho que fue abandonada...

-Mi Señora-Griselda temerosa llamo a la Serafin,sus manos agarraban de manera ferrea un crucifico sobre sus tunicas,a la altura de su pecho-Alguien a violado la integridad de este lugar y llevado lo que sea que estuviese aqui!...creo que deberiamos reportarlo al Concilio-

La rubia de momento no contesto,su mirada no dejo nunca de ver la tumba antes mencionada

-No es que alguien haya entrado a este lugar en cientos de años Griselda-dijo la rubia ahora girándose para ver a los ojos de su reina-Los sellos grabados en las runas magicas no han sido violados-dijo en apenas un susurro para despues agudizar su mirada-No hay manera de entrar a este lugar sin activar los sellos a menos que se sea un rango Superior...como yo lo tengo Griselda.

La reina de corazon parpadeo incredula,para despues exclamar

-Eso quiere decir que...-la frase quedo colgando a mitad de su boca,giro de nueva cuenta su rostro para ver mejor la lapida y palidecio al comprender,antes de siquiera decir algo...la rubia se le adelanto

-La cripta fue profanada desde adentro-dijo sin apartar su mirar de la cripta-Es por eso que los sellos jamás se activaron -nego con la cabeza-Nada puede entrar,pero no fueron pensados para salir -sentencio sin mas

Griselda tenia miedo,quien fuera que estuviera enterrado aqui debio ser alguien de gran poder y sobre todo ,aun despues de muerto...regresar,las palabras luchaban por salir y salieron no ocultando la preocupacion que llevaban

-Tuvo alguna vez un nombre?-dijo viendo lo lúgubre del lugar-Un nombre al cual poder...-aqui dudo tragando seco-Al cual referir ?-

La respuesta de la rubia no hizo nada para tranquilizarla

-Si alguna vez lo tuvo...este se perdio en el pasar de los tiempos-dijo de manera segura la Serafin-Solo se le llego a conocer como...EL NIGROMANTE.-

Tiempo actual...

Un joven castaño caminaba tranquilamente por la calle,iba medio distraido leyendo una revista de mangas y anime en general,junto a él una joven de cabellera rubia atada con cola de caballo sostenia una bolsa de papel que estaba replata de viveres que previamente habían comprado en una tienda de servicio.

El chico castaño de ojos de igual color,vestia con ropa de mezclilla negra con solo una playera roja de bajo de una chamarra,en sus manos,tenis blancos era su calzado,en su pecho se podia aprecia un collar en forma de pentagrama y sobre sus bolsas traseras del pantalon,un libro algo viejo de pasta azul con dorado era visible...

La chica rubia por su lado,traia una vestido verde que dejaba los brazos al descubiertos,sobre su cuello un cruficijo de oro era visible,con una cinta blanca como cinturon sobre su cintura,medias a medio muslo blancas y zapatillas de igual color era su ropa,sus ojos naranjas y el ligero maquillaje daban gracia de su belleza

-Parece que el número reciente de Shonen Jump tiene mas y mas relleno de Naguto Chipuden!,que de otras cosas-comento algo decepcionado el castaño-Porque carajos no muestran mas de mis gustos ?-se quejo amargamente

La rubia junto a el solo sonrio mientras deboraba un bollo de canela recien horneado

-No puede esperar que siempre muestren solo lo que a usted desea Issei-sama-refuto entre bocados la rubia de ojos naranjas-Recuerde que la revista debe alcanzar a publico en general,con gustos variados a usted-

El castaño refunfuño entre pucheros a lo que su acompañante decia,entonces una idea le vino a la mente,giro el rostro divertido pero antes de decir algo ,la mirada severa de su acompañante lo paralizo

-Ni se le ocurra Issei-sama-sentencio sin dejar de mirar como el castaño ligeramente retrocedia ante su mirada-Sabe bien que no debe emplear su Magia asi nada mas -lo regaño sin mas-Que acaso quiere que los diferentes grupos Sobrenaturales den con usted?,No olvide que hemos permanecido en silencio durante muchos años Issei-sama!-

El castaño suspiro ante las palabras de la rubia,era cierto todo lo que ella decia,estaba cansado de que tantos grupos y demas seres estuvieran suapirando tras su oreja en el mejor de los casos ,o sobre su cuello como esos pollos del Cielo,con los Demonios y ese Satan inutil solo querian invitarlo a esos fastidiosos juegos y incluirlos en sus llamadas"Noblezas".

Si claro !,bonita forma de llamar a la esclavitud era esa!,al menos ese Geek de Azazel compartia algo de interes en ciertos temas en conjunto ,como ese pequeño lagarto rojo que yacia sobre en ambar fosilizado en un baston que tenia.

-Además...su mirada se endurecio pero su sonrisa siniestra contrastaba con sus delicados rasgos,el castaño trago ante esa imagen-No olvide que Kalawarner-sama lo busca mas que a nada en este mundo !-

Oh como olvidar a esa Caida que se viste como una sexy ejecutiva,quien fuera a pensar que un encuentro fortuito terminaria con ella acosandolo dia y noche

Antes de siquiera decir algo en defensa propia como el decir que mo haria algo estupido,algo que él mismo dudaba,una escena frente a ellos los detuvo y logro desviar la atencion del tema...

Un grupo de 5 personas estaba tratando de abrir un auto color plateado el cual era usado por el castaño y la rubia en cuestion...debian ser lo mas normal posible o aparentar serlo a palabras de la mujer que los esperaba a ambos en casa

-Aaaahhh...que soy un iman atrae mierda?-dijo con molestia en su cara el castaño al ver a esos aspirantes a ladrones tratando de abrir su vehiculo

La rubia rio por lo bajo de manera elegante con una mano sobre su boca

-Recuerde no matar a nadie o tendremos que mudarnos de esta cuidad tal como lo hicimos la ultima vez...o quiere que le recuerde lo de la ultima vez?-dijo de manera burlona mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza la bolsa con suministros

El castaño suspiro resignado a lo que la rubia le decia

-No fue mi culpa que ellos murieran...-dijo con leve sintoma de arrepentimiento y encogiendose de hombros como restándole importancia-Segun los registros forenses fue porque pisaron un cable de alta tension que accidentalmente cayo justo sobre de ellos cuando pisaron un charco de agua-dijo el castaño por los recuerdos

-Lo que sea que creas !-la rubia comento no convencida-Ahora ve ahi y recupera nuestro auto-para esto señalo el lugar donde los aspirantes a ladrones estaban-Usa tus habilidades "Jedi" y NO mates a nadie !-termino de manera tajante

El castaño solo rodo sus ojos a las ordenes de su acompañante

-Si Maa...-dicho esto empezo a caminar en direccion a su auto,vio que los jovenes ladrones no tenian mas de 20 años,y lo que era peor,era que aun vestían el uniforme del colegio al que pertenecian,era el uniforme del Colegio de Kuoh,territorio y base principal de los Clanes Gremoy y Sitri si mal no recordaba.

Lo que menos queria era llamar de mas la atencion,por lo que la sutileza era necesaria,al menos sabia bien que la heredera Gremory era demasiado impulsiva e inmadura ,lo opuesto a la heredera Sitri y hermana de esa Mou Leviatan obsesionada con las chicas magicas

-Hey junior...-grito para llamar la atencion del grupo de jovenes ,quienes al verlo aparentaron mostrar madures,el castaño se rio entre dientes,dudaba si quiera que alguno de ellos haya experimentado o visto las cosas que él vivio-Esa clase de trabajos se hacen en cuestion de segundos-dijo refiriendose a lo que ellos trataban inutilmente de hacer,ayudados con una barra de metal sobre la puerta del auto-Porque no dejan que los profesionales les muestren como se hace eh?!-

Uno de los jevenes fruncio el ceño y argumentó

-Porque no nos muestras entonces como se hace?-lo reto

El castaño sonrio para meter su mano derecha a la bolsa del pantalon y sacar la pequeña llave del vehiculo y sonreír al quitar la alarma

-CLIK...CLIK...-la alarma se desactivo abriendo los seguros-...así-

Los jovenes aspirantes a ladrones se miraron unos a otros aturdidos por el evento y uno de ellos,el de la barra de metal dijo

-Que eres una especie Mago?-se burlo del castaño

La mirada del castaño se volvio seria para despues refutar,con hielo en su voz

-Si,quieres ver como te saco un conejo de entre las nalgas?-dijo para despues mirar a un tercero quien prendio un cigarro para tratar de intimidar al castaño,cosa que le hizo gracia a este y en apenas un silvido que salio de sus labios,el cigarro explotara en la cara del chico quien aterrado cayo al piso gimiendo de miedo por la ligera quemadura en sus labios y la quema de sus pestañas

Uno de ellos trato de prestar ayuda a su amigo caido cuando vio como el que sostenia la barra de metal ,se transformaba en una vibora de cascabel,para despues enrollarse en el brazo del chico ,quien grito aterrado tratando de quitarsela

-Aaaahhhh...!

El castaño rio al ver lo que pasaba para despues mover ligeramente sus dedos para que uno mas de ellos,se pusiera rigido y abriera mucho los ojos,actuando de forma irregular y tosca,solto dos golpes noqueando a sus otros dos amigos que aturdidos a todo,habían descuidado al castaño

Los demas sujetos,corrieron asustados por lo que paso,dejando a dos amigos noqueados y al que los agredio,solo cayo de forma pesada al suelo,inconciente,el castaño sonrio para despues tomar a la vibora de cascabel para despues sonreir y verla adquirir su forma original,ya teniendo la barra de metal en la mano,la avento a una jardinera

La rubia se acerco al auto viendo a los jovenes inconscientes,nego con la cabeza para que despues el castaño le abriera la puerta del auto de manera caballerosa-Me pregunto en ocaciones si la humanidad en verdad evolucionó a traves de las epocas o simplemente se volvio mas estupida?-se pregunto la rubia pero fue respondida por el castaño

-Supongo que ambas...Sariel-

Dicho esto el castaño subio al auto,lo encendio y sin mas arranco con destino a su casa,ignorando a los jóvenes tirados en el pavimento

15 minutos despues ...hogar del castaño

Ambos jovenes abrian la puerta del hogar siendo recibidos por los ricos aromas de la comida recien hecha que venian desde la cocina,dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada y entraron sin mas

-Estamos en casa-dijo con alegria la rubia ojinaranja ,dejando la bolsa con suministros en una mesita cerca de la entrada para despues entrar en la sala y tirarse en uno de los amplios sillones

Una foz femenina pero madura provino de la cocina

-Encontraron todo lo que les pedi?-interrogo

El castaño respondio

-Seeeee...-respondio el castaño solo para ver como de entre la puerta,una hermosa mujer de mas de 35 años salia limpiandose las manos en un trapo,vestía un pantalon de chamdal blanco y un sueter rojo que le cubria el cuello y las manos,las mangas recogidas a la altura de los codos

De cabello suelto y castaño ,su mirada purpura derrochaba calidez y cariño

-Siendo asi pasemos a comer...Issei..Sariel.-

El castaño se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha asiendo sonreir mas a la mujer.

-Como ordenes...Venelana!-

Continuara:

Espero les guste este prologo y los vemos pronto en las demas actualizaciones de nuestras Fic tendra elementos de Lord of the Ring...Dark Soul...y Goglin Slayer...sera una historia de dos lados con un personaje OC como rival/amigo de Issei


End file.
